Especial NAVIDAD
by Athena1992
Summary: Detrás de un chico frío y solitario... hay una chica dulce y alegre... regalo de Navidad K & Kula


**Deseo de Navidad**

-¡ya me tienes harta! ¡Ni siquiera estas para nosotras en navidad!- Kula oyó los gritos de su madre, salió para no escuchar las peleas. Era 24 de diciembre, nevaba en la fría ciudad de Showthon.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Nunca en sus 10 años de vida había pasado más de una hora felizmente con su familia, siempre, sin excepción, comenzaban a pelear. El frío aumentaba, tanto que comenzo a tiritar, ya que su pijama no cubría mucho. Se sentó en una banca de un parque y abrió su mochila, saco a Candy-un mini robot - y la abrazo contra su pecho. A lo lejos, vio un gran santa señalando un buzón. Eso le hizo recordar que no le había dejado su carta a Santa.

Saco su libreta y un crayón, se arrodillo en el suelo y apoyo en la banca.

_Querido Santa:_

_Esta navidad, no voy a pedirte mucho sólo una cosa._

_Por favor he sido buena todo el año, he hecho mis tareas, limpié mi cuarto y _

_saqué un diez en mate, por favor, sólo quiero que mami y Foxi no peleen mas _

_y podamos estar juntos al menos en Navidad._

_te quiere,_

_Kula Diamond_

Arranco la hoja de su libreta y la doblo. Se puso su mochila y camino hacia el buzón. Había otro problema, no alcanzaba la ranura para depositar la carta. Brinco, trepo y se paro de puntillas, pero estaba demasiado alto.

Momentos antes...

K' vio por la ventana que Kula, su vecina, salía sola de su casa.

Se extrañó, pues era navidad, y debía estar con su familia.

-¿te pasa algo, mi amor?- le preguntó su mamá

-no, nada-suspiro, ella miró por la ventana y negó con la cabeza.

-pobre pequeña-susurró

-mamá, Kula no debe estar sola, es navidad-protesto el niño

-hijo, no todos pueden ser felices-le recordó, K' Gruño y se fue a su cuarto.

Una idea llegó a su cabeza, si Kula pasaría la navidad fuera de casa, al menos no estaría sola. K' se puso una chaqueta extra para poder dársela a Kula, tomo unas galletas y las guardo en su mochila. Bajo a hurtadillas, nadie lo vio, porque estaban distraídos con su hermanita Whip vestida de abeja.

Corrió para llegar con Kula, la siguió hasta el centro del parque, no estaban muy lejos. Luego de verla escribir algo, se dirigió al buzón de Santa. Le dio algo de risa verla intentar alcanzar la ranura sin éxito. Cuando se cayó por intentar trepar, decidió ir a ayudarla.

-¿no puedes dejar tu carta?-sonrió, ella jadeó y se giró

-K' -dijo sorprendida-¿qué haces aquí?-murmuró

-¿qué haces tú AQUÍ?-río el chico

-yo...-se sonrojo y miro al suelo

-sé por qué estás aquí en el centro del parque en Navidad, y no iba a dejar que estuvieras sola-susurró. Kula sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, él tenía una vida perfecta, y ella pensaba que le había arruinado por su culpa -¿por qué lloras?

-es que...no es justo que estés aquí...sólo por...-él puso sus dedos en sus labios y con su mano libre quitó sus lágrimas

-sube a mi espalda para que dejes la carta-se puso a gatas en el suelo y la miró-Kula, el suelo está frío, anda-la apuró, ella se paro sobre él y rápidamente dejo la carta, pero al bajarla, callo de sentón al suelo.

-ay no, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó dulcemente el peliblanco, sus ojos chocolates la hicieron sonrojar, era tan lindo.

-si, si, no te preocupes, vivo en el suelo-rio

-vayamos a una banca-la tomó de la mano y fueron a donde había estado Kula minutos antes. De su mochila sacó galletas, una nueva corriente de aire pasó por ellos y la hizo temblar, solo un poco, a ella le gustaba sentir la fría helada de invierno, de pronto algo cálido cayó sobre sus hombros K' se había quitado su chaqueta-la traje para ti-sonrió

-gracias-suspiro, de repente sus brazos la rodearon, pegándose a su pecho, su calor la reconfortó.

En otro lugar...

-Diana, no encuentro a Kula -Foxi llegó espantada

-¿cómo que no la encuentras, estaba en su cuarto?-replico

-no está, ni su mochila-susurró

-oh no, mi niña-sollozo.

-tranquila, te prometo que la encontraré -le sonrió amigablemente y se colocó su tapado

-espera Foxi, déjame ir contigo, por favor-pidio

-bien, pero abrígate, no quiero que te enfermes-inquirió

Cuando salieron, los padres de K' estaban junto con la pequeña Whip, la señora Dash lloraba desesperadamente.

-¿que ocurre?-preguntó Foxi

-K'...no aparece...-dijo el señor Dash

-vimos a Kula irse...K' se enojó...de seguro fue con ella-dijo la madre

-iremos a buscarla, no deben ir muy lejos-prometió Foxi.

Caminaron por las calles de Showthon, la madre de K' y Diana lloraban por sus bebés.

Al llegar al centro del parque, la escena frente a ellos les rompió el corazón. Kula y K' estaban en una banca acurrucados, profundamente dormidos. Kula tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el niño peliblanco temblaba.

-K' -sollozó su madre

-Kula –corrieron hacia ellos. La señora Dash tomó en sus brazos a K', despertándolo.

La pequeña Kula sintió que la calidez era remplazada por otra.

-Kula, me asusté tanto-oyó la voz llorosa de su mamá

-¿mami?-abrió los ojos

-mi amor, perdóname-la acunó contra su pecho.

-sentimos arruinarte la navidad, angelito –Foxi la cargó y besó su mejilla

-Santa me cumplió mi deseo antes de navidad-sonrió

-¿qué le pediste, corazón?-susurró su mamá

-que fuéramos una familia de nuevo-admitió

-te amamos, mi cielo-Foxi besó la mejilla de nuevo, luego su mami.

-yo también las amo-sonrío

-¿porqué te saliste de casa?-le reprochó la mamá de K'

-es que no quería que Kula estuviera sola en navidad-explico

-siempre tan noble-su papá besó su cabeza

-¿y Kula?-miro hacia un lado y vio a Kula abrazando a Foxi y Diana

-está con su familia ahora-sonrió su mamá

-¿porqué no vamos a casa y pasamos una feliz navidad?-propuso su papá.

20 años después

-despierten, despierten, ¡ES NAVIDAD!-unos saltitos en la cama despertaron a K'. Su hermosa hija de 3 años había venido a despertarlos para navidad. Era preciosa, como su madre, pero con el cabello de su padre. Llevaba la pijama de cuadros rojos y verdes, a juego con las nuestras y las de su hermanito

-Ami, déjanos dormir-gruñó Kula contra el pecho de K'

-es navidad-replicó la niña

-ya vamos, ángel –sonrío K' y la niña asintió y fue a la sala.

-¿tan rápido pasaron 20 años?-sonrió Kula mirándolo

-si-se inclino y la beso

-aún eres el niño preocupón-se burló

-y tu una enana-contrataco

-¡mami!-oyeron unos pasitos y luego su bebé de 1 año, Ken tenía el cabello de su madre, pero con los ojos de K'. Él llevaba un mameluco de la misma tela que los pijamas.

-hola, amor-Kula lo besó en la frente

-mamos a dos degalos-la jaló fuera de la cama

-vamos, es navidad, amor-K' cargo a Ken y bajaron rápido al oír el grito de emoción de Ami

-¡me dieron un lobito!-brinco la niña.

Le habían comprado un cachorro enano de husky siberiano color rojizo.

-¿te gustó linda?-Kula la abrazó

-si mami, gracias-sonrió

Cuando K' tuvo edad suficiente, le pedio a Kula que se casara con el, ella aceptó. Se casaron luego de terminar la universidad, poco después Ami vino a sus vidas y luego su pequeño. Esa navidad que escaparon de casa, le prometió a Kula que cada navidad la haría feliz, y lo esta cumpliendo.

-vuelve de la luna, K'-su esposa besó su cuello-es navidad

-si, es navidad-la cargo sobre su hombro y todos salieron a jugar al jardín

FIN

"Esta pareja es tan común en el sentido de que, siempre, detrás de un chico frío y solitario... hay una chica dulce y alegre ¡SON PERFECTOS! *w*" -hermosa Frase de mi amiga Mss. H.O Veela Ishikawa...

Espero que les hallan gustado... este es un ONE-SHOT

"Especial Navideño"

Les deseo...

¡Feliz Navidad! y ¡Feliz año nuevo!

ATT- Athena1992 ; )


End file.
